Postres del Corazón
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: La historia de un negocio, de un pasatiempo de un don por la repostería, de hacer más de lo que siempre hacemos y de darle al mundo lo mejor de uno mismo, eso fue lo que motivaba a las chicas de esta historia, que la vida les cobrara su placer con un poco de sobre peso, estaba bien pagado. Sobre todo si eso te daba curvas peligrosas, caminos no recorridos y un paladar por lo mejor.


_**FIC**_

_**In edito a la GF 2019**_

**Postres del Corazón**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

Esta de más contar como comenzó aquella ocasión de las tres grandes damas, sus apodos reconocidos, Pudín, Budín y Cakie. Las tres chicas que manejaban la pastelería más famosa de Chicago. Desde jóvenes, habían participado en varios concursos, su delicioso toque, las hizo ganar en varias ocasiones y en todas ellas, siempre prevalecía el toque de humor. De ser niñas privilegiadas y con honores en estudios, eligieron cocinar y sacar un negocio solas, separadas de sus familias, con lo cual se hicieron tan famosas y… tan llenitas.

Las tres Chicas, iniciaron independientes y se conocieron antes de los quince años. Unidas notaron que podían sacar adelante el negocio de repostería fina, cup cakes y pastelería Europea. Tuvieron varias guerras que pelear, entre ellas, la baja de carbohidratos, y en otras la guerra vegana que se les vino encima. Lo que si, es que con los años, el esfuerzo de salir adelante, los malos hábitos alimenticios y otras tantas calorías extras por desvelos y complicaciones, las hicieron ir subiendo de peso y tener pastelillos a su alcance a todas horas.

La joven White, Britter y O´Brien. Se convirtieron en las llenitas, Pudín, Budín y Cakie. Quienes con esas burlas o no, ahora tenían un imperio en reportería y varias sucursales, con hornos gigantes y distribución por todo el país, haciéndole competencia a los grandes, como Bachour, Hermé, Michalak, Buddy Valastro, entre otros. Haciendo así llamar la atención de varios socios importantes y sobre todo, empresarios inversores que motivados por el buen sabor, podrían hacer crecer aun más por vía televisiva y expandirse por Europa y Australia.

Las jóvenes estaban muy asediadas, pero las burlas de sus nombres, las hacían bajar su autoestima y su soledad. Por lo que se dio una baja en la bolsa de valores y así es como llegan varios empresarios, con la meta de sacar su negocio a flote.

\- No sé lo que tengan que hacer, pero la inversión es millonaria, antes del concurso de chef, el de repostería abrirá en Chicago y si no incrementamos esa inversión quedarán fuera "Las Llenitas"

Los hombres en la sala giraron a ver al administrador que se había confundido en esos momentos con el nombre de sus socias, las burlas y risas de los que estaban ahí, fue suficiente para varios empresarios serios que no les pareció bien, burlarse de su cliente en esos momentos. Uno de ellos, se puso de forma inmediata de pie, acomodaba sus lentes y comentaba,

\- Ya veo cual es el problema aquí, si nosotros los interesados tomamos a juego a nuestros clientes, ¿quién las tomará en serio? Las damas, no son valiosas por su apariencia o su peso, sino por su don y su paladar. Ellas han realizado de este pequeño negocio un imperio. Y ahora están en una mala racha, las burlas de su apariencia y su personalidad, han dejado de lado las dotes culinarias y de repostería fina que tanto hacen que incrementen nuestros ingresos. Por eso, Administrador, queda usted despedido de forma inmediata. Quien esté en iguales circunstancias y se tome a juego la imagen de nuestros clientes, tome sus cosas y márchese. Aquí somos una empresa seria, profesional y apreciamos a nuestros clientes.

El silencio se hizo de forma inmediata, el joven alto delgado se unió a cuatro hombres más, y estos salieron de la sala de juntas, sin una mueca o gesto que diera la impresión de que no estaban hablando en serio.

En la bodega principal, donde se veían las recetas y los mejores hornos de todo el país, tres damas daban tristeza y lastima, habían bajado sus planes y ya no tenían deseos de concursar en otro proyecto nuevo. Al final, el apodo ya no era la creación o innovación, sino su aspecto y su mala nutrición. Sus apodos que al principio lo tomaron cariñosamente, ahora hacían estragos con su autoestima y probar un pastelillo, ya no les causaba placer, sino dolor y ansiedad por no querer estar en más concursos.

En las oficinas tomaban muy en serio su papel varios inversores, pero fueron Archivald y Alistar quienes se escapaban y se iban a la oficina principal, al tener un plan genial para llevarlo a cabo y poder así sacar adelante a las damas de la repostería Candy´s Cake.

\- Tío, no sé cocinar, pero con tu ayuda podemos hacer que ellas vuelvan a generar su ímpetu, son muy famosas.

\- Y bonitas. Confirmaba Archivald, viendo uno de los videos, donde Budín, metía su dedo a un merengue y lo probaba haciendo que él sonriera de lado. Por como la dama Britter, jugaba con su dedo en sus labios y se veía bastante coqueta y algo que a él le incrementaba el lívido con facilidad. Albert, al notar la malicia con la que la miraba, inmediato lo sacaba de su ensoñación alzando la voz,

\- ¡Archivald! Este se defendía de inmediato, al ser descubierto en su interés por la joven de nariz respingada y labios carnosos

\- Vamos Tío, no te negarás al plan de Stear. Ellas pueden salir adelante y podemos ayudarlas con los inventos de Stear y tu ingenio como chef. Sabes bien que te han gustado siempre los pastelillos que hacen. Albert cruzaba los brazos y veía a Candy empeñándose en el batido de una receta, donde ella sacaba algo que el no podía saber que era y lograba un color y una textura increíble en el batido para hacer así el mejor red velvet relleno. Este respondía,

\- Por supuesto, pero sería muy arriesgado si nos descubren. Alistar inmediato confirmaba,

\- No iremos a robarles, solo a provocar que concursen y porque no… Llevarlas a Europa a nuestros restaurants, con todas esas recetas maravillosas.

Los tres hombres tendrían que buscar una forma de ingresar como empleados de las damas, convencerlas y hacer que concursaran en ese proyecto nuevo, así mismo, si ganaban podían asegurar la inversión y llevarlas a televisión mundial. Pero eran tan famosos en Europa, como ellas en USA. Y buscarían ocultarse para acercarse y poder así convencerlas de su objetivo principal.

Candy, Annie y Paty. Buscaban un método para mejorar su aspecto, bajar de peso paulatinamente y llevar su negocios con buenos rendimientos, pero un concurso más, ya no les causaba emoción, la televisión, ni hablar, mientras ellas no mejoraran su aspecto, su estima estaba primero, así que evadirían la prensa, los entrevistadores y ese maldito concurso internacional, hasta haber mejorado sus planes y sacar adelante lo que ya tenían en esos momentos.

\- Paty, has que se encarguen las chicas de las sucursales, nosotros manejaremos todo desde tras las mamparas, mandaremos las harinas preparadas, los paquetes listos para preparase y terminarse en el momento del pedido, pero ya no mas burlas. Hoy Pudín, Budín y Cakie tomaran vacaciones, las enviaremos a… América del Sur a quemar calorías, mientras continuamos trabajando aquí, haremos ejercicio, dietas sanas y comeremos solo lo que nos haga sentir bien. Me dolerá mucho no ver a mis clientes, mucho más los pedidos de las escuelas, donde ya nos tenían mucho cariño, pero será por un bien común.

Paty que acababa de adornar un pastelillo con crema chantillí, lloraba levantando el pastel y comentaba, será mi ultimo pastel. Y le daba un mordisco que casi cubría la tercera parte y lo saboreaba delante de las otras dos, Annie, alias Budín, tomaba solo el merengue y agregaba,

\- ¡Quiero usar traje de baño! Luego introducía su dedo colmado de merengue en su boca y lloraba con sincero arrepentimiento.

Candy que no se quedaba atrás, las miraba y tras un suspiro agregaba, acabemos con él las tres, así las calorías serán distribuidas, luego tomaremos tres litros de agua.

* * *

**Y ahí va de nuevo, es un reto de 80 historias, si, 80... pero créanme es un reto, no les gustaría ser parte de él, el tema salio mucho mas tarde de lo planeado, mis amigas al igual que yo, estamos con vidas muy saturadas y para variar, mi hermosa madre fue internada en el hospital de emergencia y eso le quita el sueño a cualquiera. **

**Llegue al reto y me dicen que están tomando mis historias, bueno no salimos de una y ya estamos en otra. Gracias por el respeto y por no tomar historias que escribo para quienes comentan, leen y respetan a todos los demás. No se vale que ya toman tu iniciativa, se hacen pasar por ti, y ahora... quiten las ganas de continuar fics que como ya los estaban copiando, pues no tienen el final, hasta que los quiten. o dejen de tomarlos. Respetemos amigas, aquí no se les pide nada, aquí solo es creatividad pura.**

**Quieres historias, comenta, registrarte, se legal, se justa, no se vale tomar lo ajeno y por favor... respetemos a todos.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
